


Before it Rains

by sunset_oasis



Series: Drabbles of the Black Widow [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Non Linear Narrative, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: "Mum, who's this?" her son asked, examining the picture curiously."Oh, that's Lily," she answered, calm and casual as if memories hadn't just whirled through her brain."Pretty," he commented lightly."Yes, pretty. Vivacious. Overly-brave," her lips curved slightly, and she wasn't quite sure what the emotions she were feeling at the moment, "and always had a better taste in women than in men."





	Before it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

Gabriella Zabini was never the sentimental type. After all, one should always look forward instead of backwards.

Even if she still kept a picture of Lily Evans in her purse after all these years.

"Mum, who's this?" her son asked, examining the picture curiously, and her memories began swirling, back that day, clear skies and bright sun and muggle London. She thought about the red hair that seemed almost golden under the sunlight, the ringing laughter, and the green eyes that looked the emerald green ring she still wore on her finger while pretending it didn't remind her of Lily every day.

"Oh, that's Lily," she answered, calm and casual as if memories hadn't just whirled through her brain.

"Pretty," he commented lightly.

"Yes, pretty. Vivacious. Overly-brave," her lips curved slightly, and she wasn't quite sure what the emotions she were feeling at the moment, "and always had a better taste in women than in men."

Blaise looked both alarmed and amused at the same time, and slowly offered, "I'm sure."

 

* * *

 

The sun was overly bright that afternoon. Gabriella could see the heat shimmering in the air, seeming to be vibrating slightly. She and Lily were in the middle of their muggle London shopping trip. It was their third time here now.

At first, Lily had seemed to be surprised a pureblood Slytherin girl would be interested in shopping in muggle London. Gabriella had been quick to reassure Lily that, actually, she was still  _very much_  an elitist in her own way, but blood had never been a major priority to her. Somehow that had seemed to amuse the redheaded girl.

"That's quite unique in Slytherin, isn't it?" Lily had asked.

"I'd like to think I'll be unique everywhere," she'd given her a brilliant flash of smile, and Lily had laughed, bright and sunny just like that summer afternoon, so warm as if it could melt ice with it.

Gabriella wasn't ice. Well, not at this age anyway, yet. But she'd still felt a part of her melting at the warmth.

 

* * *

 

"I think," Lily said, inhaling slightly, "it's going to rain soon."

Gabriella glanced up at the shining sun, skeptical. "Are you sure?"

Lily smiled a bit, her eyes bright, "I can smell the rain coming."

And Gabriella thought, she might just get lost in those green eyes.

 

* * *

 

So maybe she occasionally still thought about her. Super occasionally. Almost rare. Like what if they hadn't broken up, what if Lily hadn't gone on and married James Potter and given birth to a prophecy child.

Or what if, what if, she hadn't  _died_?

So many things could've been different.

Or maybe Gabriella would still end up marrying one rich men after another, and nothing would ever really change.

 

* * *

 

It did rain.

They were in another clothing shop at that time, admiring each other's beauty as they tried on different dresses in the fitting room. After they came out from the fitting room, they quickly realized it was raining outside.

"Told you I can smell the rain," Lily winked.

Gabriella leant in and kissed her. "You did," she agreed.

 

* * *

 

On the first of November in 1981, she woke up to find the newspaper announcing the war being over, the child who defeated a Dark Lord at age one, and the death of an ex-lover.

Maybe they were no longer together, but sometimes, she couldn't help think that she'd rather the war rage on instead of ended but with Lily dead.

 

* * *

 

Gabriella eyed the models from the shop windows appreciatively, and thought that she rather liked how the muggle fashion had evolved over these twenty years. Rather unlike the wizarding world with its seemingly forever unchanging, boring fashion sense.

Her son strolled along the familiar streets with her, grimacing a bit at the hot weather.

And suddenly, she felt it. Or rather, smelt it.

Lily had taught her the trick to sense the rain coming, the particular, slightly wet, slightly sticky scent in the air of a bright sunny day. "You could try closing your eyes and trying to feel the scent," she had suggested.

The familiarity made her suddenly nostalgic.

"It's going to rain soon," she said, just a little breathily. "Let's go inside that tea shop to sit for a while."

Blaise gave her an odd look, before smirking, "Mum, you know you don't actually need an excuse for an expensive afternoon tea. I'd gladly agree to it any day."

She rolled her eyes in amusement, "I do know. Which is why you should believe that it  _is_  going to rain."

He paused a bit and drawled out, in a still quite unconvinced voice, "Okayyyyy."

 

* * *

 

They ordered tea and waffle.

Outside, the rain started splashing down on the window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
